Trust Me
by evil-tinkerbell
Summary: (I know the title is corny but I couldn't come up with a better one) Saria had a normaly life untill one depressing event. She joins the Dark Side. Harry finds out and tries to help her but will she let him? Pg-13 for later.
1. Proluoge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. All the Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling not me!!! So please don't sue! Enjoy  
  
**************************************************************************** **** It was a day just like any other for Saria. She got up from bed and went to take a shower. She brushed her shoulder length brown hair. Put on her robes and headed down to the Great Hall. When she got there she sat at her usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Saria started taking some toast and putting in on her plate. "Hi!" said a delighted voice. Saria saw Hermione sitting down across from her. She started helping herself to some toast. Hermione and Saria were best friends ever since fifth year and now they were in sixth. They had to work together as prefects and instantly became best friends. Saria was just as smart as Hermione maybe even a bit more. Saria did a better job than Hermione. (A/N now there's something each story doesn't have =)) " Hey." Said Saria happily also "How are things?" "Oh they're fine how about for you?" asked Hermione "They're fine...So far" Replied Saria and Hermione laughed. "Say you haven't seen Harry or Ron have you? They're never late for breakfast that is" asked Hermione curiously "No I haven't seen the-" started Saria but just them a letter was dropped in her lap. She picked it up quickly and started opening it hoping it was a letter from her parents. But it wasn't. Saria read the letter three times before finally believing what she just read. She felt tears whelming up in her Chocolate brown eyes. "Oh God" Saria got out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" asked Hermione concerned Saria got up and ran out of the hall leaving a behind a very shocked and confused Hermione. As Saria was running she knocked into someone. She didn't even say sorry to the person she just kept running. Where to? She didn't even know. Some she found herself putting her back against a tree trunk and falling to the ground crying. ' It's hopeless!!!!! Where am I going to go? An orphanage? Why do all this stuff have to happen to me why not someone else?' she thought to herself. "WHY?!?!" She managed to scream out through sobs. Then an idea popped into her head. Saria got off the ground and headed towards the castle. She was going to go get an owl and try to contact (if possible) the only person who could help her now. Not to mention already once did when she was only 9 years old. Someone had broke into her house and started cursing her parents then he showed up and stopped the person. She was very thankful to him for that. And that same night he also offered her to be a part of his group when she was older. He said she could join if she wanted. He promised to protect her. She was going to write to him and tell him she would join. She was going to go to find Lord Voldemort and become a Death Eater . {*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}~{*}  
  
A/N ooooooooooooooooooo bad Saria. J.K I want her to become a Death Eater or other wise this story wouldn't work. Please review...... That is if you want to and feel like it. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I promise!!!! P.S. sorry if it sucked .you better lose yourself in the music the moment u own it u better never let it go u get one shot, do not miss ur chance to blow this opportunity comes once in a lifetime ...eheheheheheh I just love that song!!!! =) 


	2. 

Oh c'mon nobody reviewed my story! PLZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!!! PLZ!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: all harry potter related items belong to Joann Kathleen Rowling a.k.a J.K. Rowling not me! Got it? K thank u  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} _____________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been a month and still Saria didn't get the reply to her letter. She was positive she would be able to contact Voldemort.  
  
It was morning at Hogwarts. Saria already got out of bed and was sitting in the Gryffindor common room trying to some how charm her C.D. player so it would work. But so far no luck. Saria wasn't stupid though, she knew electronics couldn't work at Hogwarts but when she asked the charms professor if it was possible to charm something electrical and he said that it was, but didn't remember if the charm was elexio, slsxio, or lexio. So there was Saria in the common room trying to charm the C.D. player so she can listen to Simple Plan.  
  
" ELEXIO!" said Saria loudly, tapping her wand 3 times on the C.D. player. There was a blue cloud over the disc man. She let out a sigh of frustration, but then got an idea.  
  
"ELEXIO!" she said once again loudly, but this time instead of tapping her wand 3times she tapped it 4 times. The blue could was gone and the C.D. player turned on by itself.  
  
"GOOD GOD FINALLY!" yelled Saria smiling. She put her headphones on and put her Simple Plan C.D. in. She put it on full volume and put it on track number ten. The music started playing loudly. Saria really loved this song She started singing along.  
  
"I don't wanna hurt you you don't wanna hurt me I can't stand you and you can't stand me we can't rearrange you can never change me say goodbye nothing I say can change your mind because I can't stay tomorrow I'll be on my way so don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed cuz when you wake up I won't be there-"  
  
"SARIA!" Someone took her headphone off and yelled in her ear.  
  
"WHAT?" Saria turned around and yelled back at Hermione.  
  
"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Hermione yelled while pointing at the C.D. player in Saria's right hand.  
  
"I'M NOT TELLING YOU FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF, and why are you yelling?" yelled Saria at Hermione and said the ending more quietly. Saria took the remaining headphone off and put her C.D. player down.  
  
"I'd ask you the same thing," Hermione said in her usual know-it-all tone of voice. "Come on let's get down to breakfast" Hermione told Saria while heading towards the portrait. Hermione stopped and headed back to Saria and grabbed her wrist pulling her with her "NOW!"  
  
"Alright, alright.can you let go of my wrist?" Saria asked Hermione.  
  
"Fine" said Hermione and let go of Saria's wrist. Hermione went out of the picture and walked down the corridors to reach the staircase with Saria trailing behind her.  
  
"Hi Saria" said Harry walking besides her.  
  
"Hi" said Saria brightly and smiled. Harry always somehow made her feel happier. "Where's Ron?" just then Ron came out of nowhere and started walking by Hermione's side. "Never mind" Saria mumbled.  
  
"Why don't they just admit they like each other?" questioned Harry  
  
"I know.. I mean it is pretty obvious they fancy each other," Saria told Harry while watching Ron and Hermione walk side by side, laughing.  
  
The rest of the day passed by quickly. They had all their classes that were like always boring. It was time to go to bed. Saria was in her dorm lying on her bed in her nightgown while Lavender and Parvati were giggling like mad.  
  
"Saria" Lavender Brown called her.  
  
"What?" asked Saria  
  
"You want to play truth or dare Hermione got mad so she told us to ask you and put a silencing charm on her bed." This time Parvati spoke.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh.ok, I'll play," said Saria getting out of bed and sitting on the floor where she was joined by Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"I'll ask first, Lavender, truth or dare?" Saria asked.  
  
" Dare" said Lavender  
  
"Ok, I dare you to....kiss Seamus on the lips in the Great Ha.no that's to mean let's say the common room then?" Saria said grinning  
  
"Ok" squeaked Lavender and gulped. "Now it's my turn, Saria, truth or dare?" Lavender asked Saria.  
  
"hhhhmmmm, lets see, dare?" Saria said  
  
"Payback, I dare you to kiss Harry on the lips, and since you were nice I'll make it common room also" said Lavender smugly  
  
Saria was half expecting this. She thought a while and then answered.  
  
"Fine I'll do it, I don't wanna play anymore, Good night" Saria said getting up and heading towards her bed. She got in and pulled the covers over her. Life can't get any worse can it? She asked herself.  
  
It was morning. The light sun shone brightly. Saria got up, got dressed, combed her shoulder length brown hair and went down to the common room. She quickly found Harry. He was sitting on a couch near Ron and Hermione who were obviously busy. Saria walked over to Harry and sat down besides him.  
  
"Morning" said Harry as Saria sat down.  
  
"Yeah, morning" she replied. Just then Lavender entered the room and went over to sit by Seamus, which was only 3 couches away from where Saria and Harry were sitting. Saria became nervous.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked Saria sounding concerned  
  
"What? Oh I'm just fine" Saria lied  
  
"You sure?" asked Harry once more  
  
"Harry I'm fin-" Saria stopped talking "Oh God!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked her curiously  
  
Saria pointed to where Lavender and Seamus were sitting kissing. Harry turned his head around and his mouth dropped open. 'I have got to get this over with just like Lavender' Saria thought 


	3. 

When Harry turned his head to face Saria she smashed her lips against his and started kissing him. To Saria it felt like something she never felt before. But what shocked her even more is that Harry started kissing her back. She felt him put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Saria put her hands around his neck. What started as a simple kiss turned into a passionate kiss. They broke off only to catch their breath and went back to kissing. It felt amazing for Saria.  
  
"HEY LOOK A POTTER AND DAVISS!!!" someone exclaimed. Saria could hear some gasps coming mainly from the girls then she heard cheering. Saria broke off the kiss. She looked at Harry for a while then leaned towards his ear.  
  
"I'm going to breakfast," she whispered breathlessly in his ear.  
  
She got up and left out the portrait heading down to the Great Hall. ' This is not going to be an easy day' Saria thought to herself and pushed open the door to enter the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
A/N: now was that so hard to write for me. Yes, yes it was. Just kidding. I was to lazy to type it on the computer and plus I had to do my book report, sciencefair project, and colony report (I had to do Pennsylvania) by the way one of my good friends Amy Black (No I'm not lying her last name really is Black just like Sirius Black and she's British also.. well half) might post a story called Who Moved My Cheese!? Under my pen name you should really read it's a great story. It's a Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story in case you're wondering. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I write it and this time it'll be quicker I promise!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PleAsE rEvIeW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
